Harry Potter is 'Charmed'
by Crushette
Summary: The Charmed Ones are called upon by the Order to help them defeat Voldemort. Can they help them?If you don't know what Charmed is, I have the info inside..Rating for later chapters(language)
1. Chapter 1: Help?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about any of the things I am writing about. Duh!  
  


Story Starters and Information  


((For those of you who need it))   


  
Yes, well I love the show Charmed which this is a crossover of. Here is some Charmed information I wanted t post before the story so everyone would know what Charmed was::   
For those of you (very) unlucky people who do not know what Charmed is, it is about these three sisters who suddenly discover that they are witches. Originally, there was Prue, Piper, and Phoebe and then when Prue died, Paige came into the show as their long-lost sister. They are called the Charmed Ones, the most powerful source of good. They spend their days fighting demons that always try to kill them and everything they need to know is in the famous Book of Shadows. The Book of Shadows is a spell book that has been passed down through the ages and each generation adding to the Book. Piper, now the oldest sister, was married to their Whitelighter, Leo, and had a son named Wyatt. He is very powerful. That is the show in a nutshell. There will be some stuff at the end, like vocab, and you can always ask me about things you don't know. Here are their powers that they have:  
Piper: She can freeze time and blow things up with just the wave of her hands  
Phoebe: She has premonitions of the past, and future. She can levitate and has empathic powers( an empath is someone who can feel all emotions of the people around them or more.  
Paige: Since she has Whitelighter in her, she can orb(a Whitelighter way of traveling by turning in to a stram of light orbs( and she can orb tings to her by saying the name of the object.  
Thanks, enjoy!  
Crushette  
  
Title: "Harry Potter is 'Charmed' "  
  
Chapter 1: Help?  
By: Crushette  
  
It began as a normal day in the Halliwell Manor. Piper Halliwell was making coffee and was bustling around the kitchen when Paige came in to the room.  
"(yawn) G'morning. What's got you all hyped up about?"  
"Good morning. I got to get down to P3 before 10, and I'm running late."  
"Running late?" said Phoebe who just walked in on the conversation. "But it's only 8. What's the rush?"  
"I got to go down to P3 ( A/N:Piper's club) before 10 to meet with the manager of the band, which will take awhile if I don't get there early, and then after that I need to drop Wyatt off at daycare, and then go get some groceries and some supplies! And right now I'm running late!" Piper groaned as she laid her head down on the counter.  
"It's OK, hon'. I can drop Wyatt off and do the shopping. I have the day off and besides, Piper, you really need a break." Phoebe said as she leaned against the counter.  
"Oh thank, thank you!" Piper jumped up and kissed Phoebe's forehead. "I'll see you later!" Piper rushed out to the front door, grabbed her purse and jacket, and put her hand on the knob when----  
"Ah!!" Piper jumped aside just in time. A man in a hooded, long black cloak went flying through he doors. "Hey! I don't have time for demons!" Piper whined. Phoebe and Paige ran out of the kitchen.  
"Piper! You all right?"  
"Stupid demon! You've already wasted enough time of my life!" Piper went to blow up the hooded figure when another burst through the doorway.  
"Piper look out!" Phoebe ran up to Piper as she got flung to the side the new hooded figure.  
"Now you're going to pay, LaFlamme!" the man pulled out a wand. "Curs- --AH!!" Piper got up and blew up the man. "Now for you!" "No! Don't! Wait!" Piper stopped. The figure got up slowly, and pulled back his hood. A young man, about mid-20, stood before them. "Wait. I'm not evil. I was sent here to ask the Charmed Ones for help." He looked at the 3 women.  
"That's us and we don't have enough time to help ourselves let alone someone else!" Piper snapped. Phoebe stepped up to the man.  
"Who sent you?" The man stood up to his full height, causing Phoebe to have to look up a bit more.  
"The members of the Order of the Phoenix," He seemed to swell up with pride when he said the name. "Need your help in stopping the Dark Lord."  
"Who?" Piper asked, her interest now starting up.  
"The members of the Order---"  
"I know what you said, but who." Piper said, getting annoyed.  
"I'm afraid that I cannot tell you. Security reasons."  
"Paige. Get the Book. We'll look this "Order" up. Meanwhile, you stay right here where we can see you." Phoebe pointed to a chair. The man plopped down immediately.  
"Got it!" Paige came down holding the large book. "I'll look for the stuff. You two ask him questions. Get some more info outta him."  
"Oh come on. Can't we just blow him up and ask questions later? I'm going to miss the manager!"  
"Oh stop your belly-aching, Piper, and come on." Piper groaned and followed Phoebe out to interrogate the man.  
"OK, bub. First off, who is this "Dark Lord"? Is he like the new Source?"  
"What! You've never heard of the Dark Lord?!" Phoebe and Piper shook their heads. "He-must- not-be- named?" the man tried again.  
"Nope."  
"V-Voldemort?" the man said last, lowering his voice.  
"Wait. That sounds familiar. Voldemort. Voldemort. Where did I hear that name before!" Phoebe said pacing.  
"Uh---you guys. Come over here." Paige called from the living room.  
"You stay. We'll be watching." Phoebe said to the man. "What is it? Find anything?"  
"There's nothing in here about any of what that guy was talking about."  
"Oh looks like we have another lying demon on our hands. Well, let's just blow him up and get on with our lives!" Piper said hopefully. Phoebe and Paige just gave her the look "No".  
"Well let's just interrogate him more. See what a little torturing will get. Paige get the crystals." They went up to the man.  
"Crystals!" Paige said. The four crystals appeared in their respectful corners in bright orbs.  
"What—How----No wand? What is this magic?"  
"Ours. OK. Tells us about this Dark Lord."  
"Uh—well. The Dark Lord---Voldemort---is one of the most powerful wizards in the world. The problem is, he's evil. He wants to kill all Muggles and muggle-borns. He's a sick man. The only person who has ever survived him is Mr. Harry Potter."  
"Whoa. Did you just say "Harry Potter?""  
"That's it! Voldemort is that evil guy from the Harry Potter books! I knew all this sounded familiar1" Phoebe exclaimed.  
"From books. This man isn't a demon he's nuts!" Piper cried.  
"So you guys have heard of Harry Potter and Voldemort? Good!"  
"Well, yeah. Everyone everywhere has heard of Harry Potter." Phoebe said.  
"How's that?"  
"Well he's from a book."  
"A book! Oh dear! That's not good! All our secrets.... revealed! Not good, not good!' the man said more to himself than the girls. He paced around and walked right out of the crystal "box".  
"Well we know for sure he's not a demon." Paige whispered to Piper.  
"We must go now! The others will want to know of this." He ran up to the girls and grabbed them all together.  
"What?! Ah!" Piper shouted before the man Apparated out.  
  
Well that's the end of chapter one. Hope you liked it. Oh and for those of you, who were wondering, the crystals will cage a demon inside them if they are placed around the demon. Oh and when I refer to "the Book" it's the Book of Shadows. 


	2. Chapter 2: Strange

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot. I f you don't know that, then get help! :) lol. J/k  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
I don't think anyone needs the Starter, right? Well, if you need it, just look at the other chapter. I'll still have the "vocab" at the end. Thankx to all of you who reviewed!! I'm so happy! - Well I'll do individual replies at the end of this chappie...so here it is!!  
:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:  
  
"Harry Potter is 'Charmed' "  
By: Crushette   
Chapter 2: Strange....  
  
"Hey! Hey! Get your hands off me!" Phoebe yelled. The man let go when they were in a slummy looking neighborhood. They could barely see where they were because of the dim lighting.  
"Where are we?" Paige asked as she looked around her. Piper and Phoebe were doing the same.  
"Sorry about that. We needed to get here right away. Come on, come on. They'll be waiting." LaFlamme began to shoo them up towards a house.  
"Hey buddy. We're not going anywhere with you. We don't even know who or what you are!" Paige said as she folded her arms across her chest defiantly. The man just sighed and rolled his eyes impatiently. They could have sworn he mumbled something like "witches". The man grabbed one arm from each of the girls and shouted something. An old, trashy looking house appeared in front of them.  
"Whoa. Where did—" Piper started but suddenly Phoebe flipped the man through the air and onto his back on the ground.  
"C'mon guys! Let's go! Paige!" Phoebe turned her back on the man quickly to grab hold of Piper and Paige's hands so they could orb out. Suddenly the man grabbed Phoebe's legs and pulled her down as Paige and Piper orbed away. "Hey!" Phoebe turned around and kicked the man in the stomach. She then punched him in the face. "Leave me and my sisters—" Phoebe got cut off by a rough hand that covered mouth. She kicked and tried to flip the person, but failed. She instead ended up kicking the other man again. Another hand wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her back. She tried grabbing the sides of the doorway but the person was stronger. As soon as she was in the house, the person let her go.  
"Why you son-of-a—Where am I?" Phoebe was standing in a dimly lit hallway. A figure was behind her in the shadows.  
"Sorry I had to use force, but you had to stop beating up poor LaFlamme. Didn't he tell you why you're here?" Phoebe jumped to face where the voice had come from.  
"Who? What? Who are you?!" Phoebe demanded. A tall, lean man stepped out of the shadows. His light brown was hair mingled with a few grey ones, but his face was young and strained. He was wearing a cloak like the other man, except it looked like it had been well used.  
"Oh, yes. I'm Re---" he was interrupted by LaFlamme bursting through the door. Phoebe's new accuantiance chuckled. "Had a rough timetime getting them here? You're looking a little banged up there." His laugh was short and seemed like he wanted it to last longer, but didn't. When Phoebe looked at her handy work on the man, with his eye and cheek beginning to turn purple and him clutching his stomach and limping, she couldn't help but laugh herself.  
"Oh shut it Remus. You'd probably be in my condition to if you had to go get them bloody witches!" The man gave Phoebe and Remus a dirty look. The man just limped past the two, being sure to be quite far away from Phoebe, and disappeared into a room.  
"Which of the three are you?" Phoebe turned back to Remus. His eyes were on her face waiting for her reply.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I mean which one of the three Charmed Ones are you? You are one of the Charmed Ones aren't you?" He looked seriously at her. Phoebe, since she had empathic powers, could sense that this man wasn't going to harm her, nor did he even wish to.  
"Yes, of course. I'm Phoebe. Phoebe Halliwell. The gorgeous one." Phoebe said as she smiled, posed, and stuck out her hand. Remus smiled.  
"Of course, I should have known. I'm Remus Lupin. Nice to finally have met you. Where are the others?"  
"My sisters? Oh they—um---left. They'll be back for me though. Don't you worry."  
"Well, I suppose we can fill you in and you can tell your sisters later. Follow me and we'll tell you all that's going on. I understand that you aren't following these strange events, right?"  
"Well, I'm trying to. I mean everything is from---" Phoebe and Lupin walked into a dining room that had more people sitting around the table obviously waiting for her. They greeted her warmly. An elderly man in a dark blue robe came up to Phoebe and took her hand  
"Good evening, Ms. Halliwell. Welcome to Grimwald Place, Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. I'm Albus Dumbledore, and this is Professor Severus Snape. I presume you've already met Remus Lupin and Nicholas LaFlamme?" Dumbledore pointed ot each one in turn. Phoebe nodded and her face turned to a "sorry" one when she looked at LaFlamme.  
"Sorry about (she pointed to his injuries). Yeah." She turned her head back to Albus, embarrassed. LaFlamme just grunted in reply.  
"I think that we have much to talk about. When are your sisters joining us?"  
"Um...I'm not really sure. All I can say is soon, and they won't be happy either. You can just fill me in about everything and I can explain it to them because I highly doubt they will be in the talking mood."  
  
;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;  
  
That's the end of that chapter! Hope you all liked it! I'm typing the next chapter up, so plz review and it will be up sooner!! hinthint lol Kudos to all my reviewers! Here's you individual replies::  
  
Samantha( ) ( well I was thinking about having Piper be pregnant wiht him, but hten I realized that it would be too hard for her to do any real physical things. I think I will add him in here at sometime...hmmm. You'll just have to wait an see!! :) Thankx for reviewing!  
  
Djavie233( Hmmm...they are? I tried to make Piper seem all annoyed because she was late for all her appointments, and she also doesn't like having to deal with all the demons and such. I guess I'll try to tone it down. Thankx for reviewing!  
  
sirius-starlight13( Thankx! :) I'll try to update as fast as I can!!  
  
evil-diva-66( Thankx! :) I know, isn't it clever! ;)  
  
balthazor66( Thankx!! :) That's what I thought at first to. Sorry, but I really don't like Paige. Please don't stop reviewing though!! I dunno why I do, but I just don't like her.  
  
SverusSnapeishot( I like Piper to, and Phoebe. What do you mean by "how did this all happen"? Do you mean how did the Order know about the Charmed Ones? I guess you'll just have to wait and see.... evil grin Thankx for reviewing!  
  
Tanydwr( I guess I will have to keep updating...darn. j/k lol. Leo will be in this, but.... well you'll just have to wait and see!! HAHAHA! Now you need to keep on reading!! Lol. Thankx for reviewing!!  
  
CTHKSI ( )(Well I guess they are, but they just don't know it. ("THEY" being the wizards.) Thankx for reviewing!  
  
Thankx to you all and keep reading and reviewing!!  
  
.::. Crushette .::. 


	3. Chapter 3: Yeah right

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and....yeah. That's about it.  
  
-. -. -. -. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Thank you to all who reviewed!! Again, individual reviews will be at the end. No more stalling. Here's chapter 3! NOTE: THERE IS A LITTLE SWEARING N HERE!! not bad though. Oh and if you see these ' in front of and after sentences, that means it's a thought. -.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
"Harry Potter is 'Charmed' "  
By:Crushette  
  
Chapter 3: Yeah right  
  
"Wow." was all that Phoebe Halliwell could manage to say after the members had explained everything to her.  
"Now, I know that it's a lot to swallow right now, but we desperately need your help." Dumbledore said to her. Phoebe nodded dumbly as she went over everything that they had just told her.  
"Um---I'm still not sure I'm believing all this. I mean, you guys are telling me that a fantasy book, that's all about and you guys, is real, and you have no idea it exists. Yet, you want me to help you fight this Voldemort person. Are you guys nuts or something?" Phoebe said taking a step back towards the door. Remus and Snape just looked at Dumbledore with a look on their faces that said, "She's got a point".  
"I know it's very strange to understand, but we are not nuts and we really do need your help. Please try to believe us." Dumbledore looked pleadingly towards Phoebe. Phoebe took another step back. 'I suppose that I should help them. I'm not getting any bad feelings from them. We have had weird encounters like this, so I shouldn't be too surprised. But then again...this is about finding out a book is REAL, so that makes it a bit different. I guess there's only one way to find out...'  
"OK. Tell you what. I'll go along with you guys even though this is totally weird." Dumbledore beamed at her and clapped his hands together.  
"Splendid!"  
"Well this better not be a trick because my sisters and I will..."  
"Yes, yes. We know what you do, and don't worry this is no trick. Now I would just like you to tell---" Dumbledore got cut off when swirling blue lights appeared and two women were suddenly standing there.  
"Piper! Paige!" Phoebe shouted.  
"Hey you bastards! Leave our sister alone! Or else we'll blow you all up!" Piper shouted and blew up a chair for effect.  
"You guys! It's all right." Phoebe went up to them. "Can you guys excuse us?"  
"Of course." Dumbledore curtly nodded and left the room, Lupin, Snape and LaFlamme following behind.  
"Phoebe, you OK? Did they do anything to you?" Paige asked.  
"I'm OK. They didn't do anything. I think we can trust these people. I'm not getting any bad vibrations from these people."  
"Ya' sure?" Piper said looking her over. "They didn't like brain wash you or anything." Phoebe smiled.  
"No, of course not! OK, well. I'll cut to the chase. You know how they were talking before about us needing to help them fight this Voldemort guy? Well, they told me their plan. It's OK. I really think we should help these people. They seem desperate." Phoebe looked at both of her sisters' faces hopefully.  
"OK, fine. I guess we can do it. You sure we can trust these guys?" Piper asked Phoebe quizzically.  
"Yey! I sure we can trust them. OK, here's the plan..."   
.::..:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
"We'll do it." Piper, Phoebe and Paige said together in front of the members. After Phoebe had told them the plan, Piper and Paige were still a little reluctant in going along with it. Eventually, though, Phoebe talked them into it.  
"Oh, and, um.. sorry about the chair..." Piper said waving her hand in teh direction of the chair.   
"Wonderful, just wonderful! That's quite all right, Mrs. Halliwell. Now, I suppose you all are tired. You have had a long day." Dumbledore looked at the three girls knowingly. "Severus here will take you to your rooms. Good night!" Dumbledore smiled a good-bye and apparated with a loud snap!  
"Goodnight." Remus said as he walked by.  
"Good night to you to!" Phoebe called after him. Paige elbowed her. "What?" Paige just smiled.  
"Follow me." Snape said as he walked swiftly by them. Piper, Phoebe and Paige just nodded and followed.  
"Do we call you Severus, Snape or Professor Snape? Or just Professor?" Phoebe asked innocently. Snape didn't stop.  
"Whatever you wish." He mumbled. They were silent the rest of the way, knowing they wouldn't get much more out of him.  
"These are your rooms." He said pointing to three rooms. "Your things are already in your rooms. Goodnight." With a swish of a cloak, he apparated.  
"He's the talkative one." Piper said sarcastically. They all entered their rooms cautiously, changed and went in to a restless sleep. .::.  
  
For once Piper hadn't been the first one up. Phoebe was already dressed in some robes that were laid out in her room. All her other things were gone. She poked her head out of the door and silently walked out, closing the door behind her. She wanted to take a look around the house before everyone woke up. She walked down the hallways silently and got to the one with the house-elf heads hanging on the walls. She walked down the hall reading the names.  
"Strange taste in decor. Creepy." Phoebe continued walking until she got to large heavy curtains hanging on the wall. "I wonder what's behind here..." Slowly she began to open the curtains. Suddenly they pushed themselves aside and there was a picture of a woman. And she was moving and talking!  
"YOU STUPID SON-OF-A-BITCH!"  
"Ah!" Phoebe yelled and tried to close the curtains.  
"YOU ASS!" Suddenly Remus came running down the hall, his cloak billowing behind him.  
"HOW DARE YOU----" the picture yelled before Remus managed to close the curtains.  
"Oh my God! Was she yelling at me? Wait...how was she yelling in the first place? SHE'S A PICTURE!" Phoebe asked Remus, wide eyed. Remus just laughed.  
"No, she wasn't yelling at you. She was yelling at Si—someone." His smile faded.  
"Did I say something wrong?" Phoebe stepped up closer to him, noticing his sad face.  
"No. No. You didn't say anything wrong. Do you want to head down to breakfast?" He asked, a smile appearing again. Phoebe knew that he was just changing the subject.  
"Sure. I'll need a guide because I don't know where it is. And on the way, you can explain to me how a picture moved and talked !" Remus laughed at her. "I was wondering. What should I call you? Professor, Professor Lupin, Remus, or Lupin? I tried asking that Snape, but he's not big on the talking scale." Remus laughed again.  
"Just call me Remus." Phoebe smiled.  
"OK, now about those talking, screaming, moving pictures----"  
  
.;.;;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;;;.;.;;;.;.;;.;.;;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;. ;.;.;.;.;.;.;  
  
That's all! Hope you all liked it! Don't forget to READ AND REVIEW!! sorry , I don't have time today to write individual reviews! 


	4. Chapter 4: Finally meeting the stars

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Charmed or HP. I wish I did......**

**;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;**

** Hey there everyone! Sorry for the long wait! I've been so busy with my other story and I've also started a Charmed web site! I've been really busy. Well here is the next chapter...**

**;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;**

Harry Potter is 'Charmed'

_**Chapter 4: Finally meeting the stars**_

By Crushette

**"So you can _talk_ to the pictures to! That's amazing!" Phoebe and Remus walked into the kitchen and the tasty aroma of bacon, eggs, and pancakes filled they're noses. "Mmm....that smells good." Phoebe and Remus each sat down at the table and Phoebe looked around at all the food that was on the table. "Who cooked this all?" **

**Remus looked around at the food also. "I don't know. Maybe Kreacher did. Doesn't seem like him to though."**

** "I made this all. Hello there Remus! How have you been dear?" A plump, pleasant lady stood in the doorway smiling. Phoebe got a really good, safe feeling when she came into the room. Almost like being wrapped in a nice warm blanket during winter.**

** "I'm fine, Molly. This looks delicious..." Remus reached out for a piece of bacon, but Mrs. Weasley slapped his hand with a spoon she was carrying. **

** "Not yet! Wait until everyone comes down!" Remus made such a surprised face that Phoebe started to laugh. Seeming to just realize that Phoebe was sitting there, Mrs. Weasley turned her head in her direction. "Hello! Who might you be?" She said as a smile spread across her face.**

**"I'm Phoebe Halliwell. Nice to meet you----"**

** " Molly Weasley, nice to meet you. Are you a new member of the Order?" Phoebe thought for a moment, forgetting what the Order was, and then quickly nodded.**

**"Yes. My sisters and I are."**

**"I didn't know this! When did you arrive?"**

** "We didn't expect to be brought here ourselves. We came here sometime yesterday morning, but the rest of the day was when they explained everything, and I mean _everything_, about the Order to us." Mrs. Weasley smiled, then she shook her head and scowled.**

** "Well, how do they expect me to cook for everyone when I don't even know how many people to cook for! Great, now I need to cook more! Oh, dear, nothing personal to you of course. How many sisters did you say you have?" **

** "Uh---two. Piper and Paige." Phoebe said. Mrs. Weasley nodded and walked off into the kitchen. They heard pans banging and the sizzling of the pancake batter on the stove. Remus turned to Phoebe.**

** "The others should be waking up soon. It's still a little early but they will need to get up soon or else they'll be late for school." Phoebe turned her head sharply back to him.**

**"School?" Remus looked at her, with his look almost saying "duh".**

**"Yes. Why did you think the robe was for?"**

**"Oh I don't know, I just thought this is what you people wore here. You know I'm not exactly from around here."**

**"Well, partly yes. We do wear these regularly, but we don't always."**

** "What school? Oh wait. Hogwarts right. I'm beginning to think that I should have taken one of those books with me." Phoebe laughed, so did Remus. **

** "Hey Phoebe." Piper and Paige just entered the kitchen each dressed in a different colored robe. Phoebe had on a deep maroon colored robe, Piper had on a dark blue robe, and Paige had on a black colored robe. "What are _you_ doing up so early?" Piper sat down on the right hand side of Phoebe and Paige sat on Phoebe's left.**

** "Good morning to you to. I don't know. Oh, Piper, Paige this is Remus Lupin, Remus this is my sisters Piper and Paige. I know you've already sorta met but not formally." Remus shook each of their hands. **

**"Nice to meet you."**

**"Yeah, nice meeting you to." Piper said.**

**"Same. So, what's for breakfast? It really smells good." Paige reached for a pancake, but Phoebe grabbed her hand. **

** "Not yet! We need to wait until everyone is down stairs." Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen and walked up to the stairs. **

** " EVERYONE! GET UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" A few "Coming!"s were heard and Mrs. Weasley went back into the kitchen. Moments later, a tall lanky boy with unruly jet-black hair and glasses, a girl with bushy brown hair, and a tall boy with shockingly red hair came down the stairs. Each were dressed in a school uniform with a robe, and each had on a red and gold striped tie. The first boy with the glasses stopped suddenly and the other two slammed into him.**

**"Oomph! Watch it Harry!"The red head said as he stepped back. Harry stood there staring at the three sisters. Remus stood up.**

** "Harry, Ron, Hermione! Please come sit down, there is some people you need to meet." The three teens sat down opposite the sisters. Harry opposite Piper, Hermione opposite Paige, and Ron opposite Phoebe. "You three, these are the Charmed Ones, Phoebe, Piper and Paige. They are here to help us fight Voldemort." **

**.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.**

** That's all for now! Hope you all liked it! Thank you all for reviewing! So, don't forget to READ & REVIEW!! The faster you review, the faster I update....lol**


	5. Chapter 5: No wands!

**Disclaimer: I don't own either thing but the plot.**

**, x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x**

** You know, wouldn't it be cool if they did combine Charmed and Harry Potter? Like on an episode in Charmed, they could have them help Harry and stuff. That would be awesome! Well thank you all my reviewers! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter...**

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Harry Potter is 'Charmed'

_**Chapter 5:**_

By Crushette

** Piper, Phoebe, and Paige shook the teens' hands. **

**"I've never heard of the Charmed Ones before." Hermione said. **

**"Well that's because they're not exactly from around here." Remus started but Phoebe continued for him.**

**"We're from San Francisco, California, and we are the most powerful good witches." Hermione nodded. **

** "Can we eat now? I'm starving and all this food is just sitting there..." Paige blurted out. Mrs. Weasley walked in carrying a plate that was stacked high with pancakes.**

** "Yes of course you can dear! Help your---" Suddenly Crookshanks ran out from under the table and right between Mrs. Weasley's legs, causing her to trip and send the plate of pancakes go flying through the air. **

** "Oh!" Piper quickly froze Mrs. Weasley and the falling plate. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Remus sat there looking at the frozen Mrs. Weasley amazed. **

**"H-how did you do that?" Ron choked out. **

**"With magic. I thought that you guys were wizards or whatever." Piper said as she walked over ot Mrs. Weasley.  
**

** "Well, we are, but we need to use wands. Where's yours?" Remus said as he watched the sisters put the plate safely on the table and straightened Mrs. Weasley.**

** "Ooooh. That's right! We don't use wands like oyu guys do. Just lucky I guess." Phoebe smiled. Piper waved her hand and Mrs. Weasley unfroze. She looked in amazement at the pancakes sitting unharmed on the table.**

**"How? What?"**

** "They froze you mum, and with no wands to! It was bloody brilliant. To bad you missed it." Ron said as he smiled and shook his head. Phoebe and Piper smiled.**

** "Well. Now you all better get eating! You'll need to leave for the train soon!" She clapped her hands and everyone seemed to wake up and put food on their plates. Everyone devoured the food hungrily.**

**---------------------------------**

**"Whoa. We're going to _what_?!" Piper shouted. Everyone had finished breakfast and was getting ready to leave. Since the sisters were already to go, Remus took this time to tell them what they were going to do while at Hogwarts.**

**"You're going to be teachers. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers to be exact."**

**"Isn't that that cursed job or something?" Phoebe said.(A/N: Wow, Phoebe has a good memory! lol) Remus bit his lower lip.**

**"Well..."**

** "Whoa. I don't want a cursed job! I've already had my fair share of curses and I don't want another." Paige said throwing her hands up.  
**

**"You'll need to. That's the only teaching position left, and you need to have a cover." Remus pleaded.  
**

** "Oh come on you guys. Let's just try it. It's not like anyone's died while they were teaching that position." Phoebe laughed. Remus coughed.**

**"Actually..." Phoebe stopped laughing and looked at him.**

**"Someone did didn't they." Phoebe said down heartedly.  
**

** "Yes. The Professor of the position in Harry's first year died, his own fault the stupid bastard, and the second year the Professor zapped away his own memory,"  
"Yeah with my wand, the idiot. But then again the world is now a better place without him around." Ron cut in and Hermione huffed at his last remark. Remus just shook his head and continued.  
"The fourth year, the teacher was really a maniac disguised as Moody and last year the teacher was, no is, a total bitch." The girls raised their eyebrows.**

** "Professor!" They turned around and Harry, Ron and Hermione stood there, mouths agape. "I didn't know you swore!" All the adults laughed and Hermione blushed. **

**"In that case I think even Dumbledore would of used more explicate wording."**

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**That's all for now! Hope you all liked it! Please READ & REVIEW!**

**Thank you all my reviewers!!**

**RisRiss**

**oddball91**

**NikkiEvans**

**evildancer93**

**Facil Glow- have you read my other stories? I was just wondering**

**Marilyn()**

**MoonLightKiss**

**doomed-renascence**

**Monkeys rok my sox**


	6. Chapter 6: The Arrival at Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything....but the plot.....**

**---------------------------------------**

**Yeah. The last chapter was very short. I'm very sorry about that. I'm going to be updating very slow for awhile because of school (which I've just started and I've had homework everyday), and my updating might fluctuate a little bit until I get more situated with my homework schedule. Either that, or until my Chemistry (I'm in AP) teacher stops giving homework, which won't happen. Anyway, enough rambles. Onward!**

**---------------------------------------**

Harry Potter is 'Charmed' 

_**By Crushette**_

**_Chapter 6: The Arrival at Hogwarts _**

**As everyone finished laughing, Phoebe started to count on her fingers. "Remus, what happened to the third year teacher? You didn't mention them." After Phoebe said this, silence swept over everyone and Harry looked down at his feet and then back up to Remus. Hermione looked from Remus to Phoebe. Feeling the mixed emotions from everyone, Phoebe looked at Remus.**

**"I was the third year DADA teacher." Phoebe's eyes widened with realization.**

**"Yeah. That's right!" Phoebe squinted her eyes in thought as she looked at Remus. "There was something special about you.... something that was the reason why you left...." As if on cue, Mrs. Weasley scurried in.**

**"Come one! Come on! The train will leave without you!" she shouted as she ushered them to their things. When everything was all set together, they all gathered around Remus and Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley pulled an extremely long wooden spoon from her pocket.**

**"What's that for?" Paige asked as she eyed the spoon.**

**"It's a portkey. Now each of you grab a side then. Come on." Everyone each grabbed hold. As soon as everyone's hands were touching the spoon, a jolt went through them. Everything seemed to be going past them in a blur. As suddenly as the pulling began, it stopped and they were all standing next to a train. The trains' blue smoke came out in great big puffs and the train itself sat shining in black and red. The "Hogwarts Express" was written on the front. Children and teens, some in robes others in normal garb, said good bye to their families and went aboard the train, lugging their bags behind them. **

**"Now all of you get aboard. It'll be leaving soon. Do you three have your lunches?" Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry, Hermione, and Ron who each nodded and showed her the paper bag with their sandwich and apple inside. "Good. Now you three be good and _stay out of mischief_." She looked intently at them. After getting a kiss on the head and a hug, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked off. Phoebe, Piper and Paige were about to follow when Remus told them to stay. **

"**You three will need to talk with Professor Dumbledore when you arrive at Hogwarts. Don't worry, you will have someone there to show you to his office. Just do not forget to see him, and remember you must not tell anyone who you truly are." They nodded. "OK." **

**Mrs. Weasley straightened and sighed. "Now you better go before the train leaves without you. Write if you need anything!" With a cheery smile, she Apparated away. Remus smiled and he to disappeared. Lugging their bags, the Charmed Ones boarded the train.**

**---------------**

**"What do you think of the Charmed Ones?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron once they were settled in a compartment. **

**"I don't know. I think they are all right. A bit weird though." Harry said as he was pushing their bags in to the spaces above them.**

**"Yeah, I think so to. But they are absolutely awesome! I mean, they can do magic _without a wand!_ They've got to be bloody powerful." Ron said as half-smiled and shook his head.**

**"I myself agree with both of you." Hermione stated matter-of-factly. "I think they would help us a great deal with _you know_." Harry and Ron nodded knowingly.**

**"I'm more curious about what their class is going to be like. Maybe they're going to teach us how to do magic without our wands! That would be awesome!" Ron said smiling broadly.**

**"Yes, I'm looking forward to their class too. I would like to see how their sort, not to be rude or anything I just couldn't think of anything else to call them, do magic. Should be very interesting." Hermione smiled as she thought about how many new things she'd be learning. **

**----------------**

**"I wonder where we're supposed to go?" Piper asked as the three sisters walked down the aisle on the train.**

**"Well we need to find a compartment." Paige said.**

**"I could've figured that one out, thanks." Piper said as she opened a compartment. "Hey, this one's empty." The three sisters went in and made themselves comfortable.**

**"Do you guys think that we've made the right choice?" Paige asked when they were all seated.**

**"Why? You meansitting in this compartment?" Phoebe said,**

**"No. I mean this could be a demon's trick." Paige said looking from Piper to Phoebe.**

**"Now, how could this be a demon trick?" Phoebe said.**

**"Well...they could have chosen a magical book that was famous and then like made it real?" Paige said not even believing her own words.**

**"_Oh yeah_." Phoebe said. "They just have all the time in the world to sit down, read the book, and plan the whole illusion up to our deaths. I can see it now _"Hey this is a good book. We should trick the Charmed Ones into thinking it became real and kill them!"_" Phoebe said sarcastically, and Piper and Phoebe laughed. Paige just "Humph-ed. "Nah, I'm just kidding. It's a possibility, but a very _small_ one. It's so small, we shouldn't even consider it."**

**"Yeah. I guess you're right. Just forget about it okay?" Paige said after thinking about it. For the rest of the trip, they just talked about random things they haven't been able to tell each other.**

**---------------**

**After a few hours, they finally arrived at Hogwarts. **

**"Wow. _That's Hogwarts_." Phoebe said as she stood gaping at the huge stone castle that was Hogwarts.**

**"I guess so.... Wow." Piper said, she to gaping at the castle.**

**"The Halliwell sisters?" A female voice from the side asked. They turned and faced the voice.**

**"Yes." The sisters answered. A strict looking elderly woman stood before them. She wore Deep green robes and a large green hat with a feather sticking out.**

**"I'm Minerva McGonagall. Please follow me and I'll show you to Professor Dumbledore." She turned and began to walk away.**

**"But, what about our stuff?" Phoebe asked.**

**"It's already waiting in your room." Minerva said without even turning around or stopping. **

**When they made it to Dumbledore's office, Minerva said the password and left the sisters there to speak with Dumbledore, saying something about having to sort the first years.**

**"Welcome." He said as they walked in. He was standing and he was dressed in a dark purple cloak that seemed to have gold designs all over it. "I believe you've had a pleasant time coming here." The sisters nodded. "Good. We can't talk now for we must go to the Arrival Ceremony." **

**"The what?" Phoebe asked.**

**"The Arrival Ceremony is where the first years are sorted and I explain all the happenings that are going on this year. It's also where I introduce you to the students." He looked at them, his eyes twinkling behind his crescent shaped glasses. "Come, we must go, for we will be late. You wouldn't want to be late for your own introductions would you?" with that Dumbledore waved his hand and they all**

**Apparated to the Great Hall.**

**-----------------------------------**

**That's the end of this chapter! Sorry it took so long to update! I've been EXTREMELY busy lately and I'm surprised I got to update this. Please READ&REVIEW! /-/-/-/Sorry I don't have time to write all those who've reviewed, but _thank you all who reviewed! You're a great support!_**


	7. Chapter 7: The Sorting Hat's Song

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from either worlds!!

----------------------------------------------------------

Here is the next long awaited chapter! Oh, and I know that you can't Apparate in Hogwarts, I just wanted them to this time. I mean, it's Dumbledore! He made the rules, can't he like make some exceptions for himself.........?

---------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter is 'Charmed' 

**_Chapter 7: The Sorting Hat's Song _**

Dumbledore and the girls appeared right in front of their seats, Dumbledore in the middle, the sisters on the right of him, with different teachers between. The last of the students were trickling in. In the center of the room was a stool with an old hat seated on it, and soon an old woman led a group of small children, all in robes, in to the hall. They stopped just in front of it. Opening the rip in the seam like a mouth, the hat began to speak,

"_Very long ago, back when I was new,_

_And Hogwarts School of Wizardry was something no one knew._

_The world was ruled over by an evil Lord, whose heart was cold as ice,_

_He sent the world into a frenzy, no one knowing what to do with this vice._

_He punished the innocent and set the guilty free,_

_He punished those who he didn't like with a feeling of great glee._

_He hated those unpure, of Muggle-born consent,_

_He killed them all with a laugh and no feelings of remorse._

_No one knew how to stop him; no one even dared, for he killed all who opposed him; anyone who stared._

_There was no safe ground, no place to hide, until four friends of old decided to abide._

_They met together and plotted and planned_

_To make a school of learning where safety was close at hand._

_They named the school Hogwarts, the very place where you now stand._

_They each made their own separate House,_

_That they would preside,_

_Gryffindor with only the brave and true, Ravenclaw with the wise,_

_Slytherin with the crafty and clever and kindhearted Hufflepuff with the rest._

_Hogwarts was safe for a time, giving safety to those who needed it and teaching all who came._

_Until one day the evil Lord figured out this plan, and set out many men to destroy this noble school._

_The four old friends united, preparing only to fall, for one of them was not true and suddenly kicked the ball._

_Clever and crafty Slytherin slipped out in the night to join the Lord in this never-ending fight. _

_Now that the four friends were only down to three, they realized that they were going to need help and begged on bended knee_

_No one wanted to help them, no one seemed to care, and no one wanted his black rage to come upon their lair._

_So the three friends turned their faces to a more powerful source,_

_A very strong power of one that was three._

_It was then, a long time ago, that Hogwarts School was helped by a very strong trio._

_They all worked together, with brains, wit and power, each House working as if one and none were ready to cower._

_United the Houses and the Three were powerful enough to rid the world of the evil Lord._

_Let all of you hear me clearly now, for this is a message for thee,_

_Divided we shall fall and United we shall be._

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you....._

_Let the Sorting now begin."_

No one said anything right away. The Sorting Hat's song shocked everyone and only when Dumbledore began clapping, did everyone clap. The little first years seemed confused and even more nervous than normal. The three sisters were shocked and didn't clap.

"Did you hear what that hat said?" Piper said turning to Phoebe.

"I know! That hat spoke!" Paige said turning to Piper, very serious and shocked. Phoebe turned to Paige with a "Are you serious" face. Paige shrugged.

"Yes, I did! It spoke of a '_strong power of one that was three' _" Phoebe said wide-eyed imitating the Sorting Hat. "_We're_ the Power of Three and all our powers are sorta intertwined."

"I thought we were the only Charmed---" Piper began. She lowered her voice, "Let's finish this conversation later_ in private_." Phoebe and Paige nodded understanding what she meant.

After the Sorting, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat, immediately stopping all murmuring that was going on.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall. I would like to welcome our first years to a wonderful and exciting year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore made all of the usual announcements that he usually did at the Welcoming Feast. "Also, with the welcoming of new students, I would like to introduce to you three new Professors, Professor Piper Halliwell, Professor Phoebe Halliwell, and Professor Paige Matthews." He pointed to each sister in turn as he said her name. "They will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. Welcome and hope you enjoy it here." Dumbledore said to the sisters with a twinkle in his eye. "Let the Feast begin!" No sooner did the words leave his mouth, did food appear in front of everybody. Joyous laughter and talk filled the air as everyone dug in, friends discussing everything that they did over the summer holiday. At first, the sisters were a little nervous when Dumbledore had introduced them to everyone, but now, with everyone's eyes off of them, they felt more relaxed. Piper struck up a conversation with Professor Flitwick on the different wand movements and the importance of them, Paige was talking to Professor McGonagall about various things and Phoebe was trying to pry _anything_ out of Snape.

"Oh come on. Don't you have _any_ interests other than Potions? What do you do when you're not teaching? Do you speak English?" Phoebe asked Snape, who just kept poking at his food, pretending that he didn't hear Phoebe. "I know you hear me." Phoebe looked at him for awhile longer before turning to look at her own food, sighing and thinking, '_I will figure out what this guys' problem is...'_

Snape quickly risked a quick glance at Phoebe. He scowled at her and continued to pick at his plate.

----

"Ah, Professors, there you are! I suspect that you enjoyed dinner?" Dumbledore found the sisters waiting in one of the corridors, hopelessly lost. They had tried to follow one of the students' directions to Dumbledore's office, but they took a few wrong turns along the way. When Dumbledore found them, they weren't that far from his office and he himself was on his way there to meet them.

"Yes we did, Professor." The sisters answered together relieved to have been found by him.

"We were on our way to your office, but got.... detoured along the way." Phoebe added. Dumbledore laughed.

"Well then. Come with me. After we talk, I'll show you to your rooms. And don't worry about your things...they're already in your rooms." He said casting a smiling glance at Piper, who looked at him wide-eyed and open-mouthed as if she were just going to ask that. With a glance from Piper to Dumbledore, Phoebe and Paige followed Dumbledore, with Piper not far behind.

----------------

There you all go! I've **_finally_** updated and I'm deeply, terribly, horribly, sincerely sorry about the extreme lateness of this chapter!! I hope that I still have some faithful readers who will read my stories even though I am kind of slow in updating right now. Again, I'm **_SORRY_** about the lateness. Darn school and its blasted homework! Shakes fist

OK, I've added my own little things into this story, as the Sorting Hat explains. So don't leave reviews about that. Well, I think that's all.... Oh! **READ & REVIEW!**


End file.
